The Pink HeroDiaster
by Excite22
Summary: Tony gets to meet a very pink surprise


"Friday! Do I have any meetings tomorrow?" The drunk Tony yelled to his A.I walking to his bed.

"You have four meetings tomorrow Tony," Friday said making Tony groan in annoyance.

"Great!" Tony shouted before jumping to his bed. He closed his eyes and grabbed the incredibly soft pillow next to him.

"Oh wow. This is really soft. I need to get more." Tony mumbled nuzzling the pillow.

"Poyo!"

"G'night to you too, pillow..." Tony mumbled.

'...Wait, did my pillow just say Poyo...?'

Tony slowly looked over to see a small round pink marshmallow-like creature standing before him.

"...I knew I shouldn't have had that last drink..."

"Poyo?"

"Forget it. This is just a dream. The pink balloon will go away when I wake up." Tony said to himself before falling asleep.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Tony immediately woke up when he heard screaming. It wasn't from any person, it was from Pepper!

Tony quickly put on his armor and rammed through the walls making his towards the kitchen. He saw that the place was a complete mess with all over the place.

What caught Iron Man's attention was that he saw Pepper hugging the life out of a pink bouncy ball.

Tony stared blankly at Pepper.

"IT'S SO CUUUUTE!"

"Seriously, did ya have to scream THAT loudly?"

"LOOK AT IT, TONY!"

"Yes, I see it."

"Friday. What is that?" Tony called out to his A.I.

"I think it's an alien." Friday herself wasn't even sure what the pink puffball was.

"...Are you serious?"

"You're surprised?" Friday asked in a deadpan manner. "You've seen aliens before."

"Yes real aliens! As in usually big mean invaders trying to evade Earth or coming cosmic entities coming in peace! Not pink bouncy balls straight out of a cartoon!"

Kirby's cheeks puffed out as he pouted. "Poyo!" He said in a protesting manner. He could be an alien too!

"SO CUTE!" Pepper squealed hugging Kirby some more.

Kirby cooed and nestled into her embrace before sticking his tongue out at Tony.

Tony growled not believing he was being outdone by a pink marshmallow!

"Tony! The Avengers are in need of back up! Doctor Doom is controlling the Hulk and is on a rampage!" Friday voicing out her distress.

"Right! I'm on my way!" Tony prepared to take off.

"Poyo!" He looked down to see a smiling marshmallow hanging onto him.

"Get off. I'm about to go fight a dangerous enemy."

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded, not letting go.

"Seriously get off. I can't be held responsible when the Hulk turns you into paint." Iron Man trying his best to break free of Kirby's grip.

Eventually, Iron Man did succeed, but it took some effort. Kirby was a lot stronger than he looked!

However, Kirby was not to be deterred. Glaring, he summoned a large yellow star and hopped on.

"HULK SMASH GOLDILOCKS!" Hulk roared beating down Thor with his fists.

The Green Goliath growled when he was bombarded by Explosive Arrows, a shield toss, and bullets.

"RAGH! DON'T TOUCH HULK!" Hulk roared before lunging forth to strike down his adversaries.

"CRAP! Please tell me anyone has a plan!" Hawkeye shouted before barely avoiding a tree tossed by the Hulk.

"Right now we have to keep Hulk away from the city!" Captain America responded

Suddenly, they noticed two dots coming down from the sky. "Hey, what's that?" Clint called out.

It was Iron Man himself while being accompanied by a...pink marshmallow.

"Um. Am I the only one seeing a pink balloon surfing on top of a star." Hawkeye questioned seeing Kirby's presence.

"MARSHMALLOW?! HULK EAT MARSHMALLOW FOR LUNCH!" Hulk roared.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby declared pounding on his stubby arms together.

"Will you just get outta here, puffball?! You can't beat the Hulk-"

"OW!" Hulk roared.

"Huh?!" Everyone watched in disbelief as they the green beast was being overwhelmed by Kirby!

Kirby grabbed Hulk by the leg and began spinning around before letting go his grip making Hulk fall towards the lake water.

Kirby jumped up and down with a big smile. "Poyo! Poyo!"

"Am I dreaming?' Hawkeye said in disbelief.

"No you're not Clint." Captain America answered just as dumbfounded like everyone else.

Kirby turned to look at them with a tilted head and a confused expression.

"HI!" Kirby waved at the Avengers with an adorable squeak.

Hawkeye was the first to step up. He began to poke Kirby's body repeatedly.

"Poyo?" Kirby said in confusion.

"Yep, I'm convinced. She's real." Clint said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said with a pout.

"I think puffball here is a boy," Tony said making Kirby beam up.

"Yay!" Kirby cheered at someone getting his gender right.

"Ah. My bad." Clint apologized.

"Isokay!" Kirby said.

"Wait! You can actually talk?!" Clint said surprised that Kirby could say other words.

"Yes!" Kirby answered. He understood the bulk of the language in Dreamland, but had little experience actually saying them

"That's awesome!" Hawkye said with a grin.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGG!" Hulk roared emerging from the water like a shark.

Everyone leaped back seeing this. Kirby hopped on back to his Warp Star, and saw something that caught his eye.

A burning car courtesy from the Hulk.

Kirby casually opened his mouth, and in a vortex of wind, the car was sucked into the little puffball's open mouth.

Kirby leaped up into the air, and a bright flash of light surrounded his body causing everyone to look away.

When the light show died down, Kirby's appearance changed! His skin was no longer pink instead cheery red and he had a flaming mane on top of his head!

Kirby ran at the Hulk and breathed a stream of flames, irritating the green brute.

"HULK SMASH PUFFBALL!" Hulk shouted leaping high in the air trying to catch Kirby only to miss much to his anger.

Hulk grunted as he felt a pair of feet connect with his face. Stumbling back, the gargantuan goliath roared in rage.

Kirby lifted the Hulk up, and dropped towards the ground creating a large crater. Kirby hopped off the Warp Star and began bitch-slapping the Hulk.

"POYO! POYO! POYO!" Kirby shouted unleashing his Jojo style slaps.

"GARGH!" Hulk roared in frustration. "NO BITCH SLAP HULK! NO BITCH SLAP HULK!"

Everyone watching began laughing at the hilarious site. One of the terrifying monsters was getting owned by a pink puffball!

It was HILARIOUS!

Eventually, Hulk began to calm down. "No more slap! No more slap..." Kirby relented, hoping Hulk had learned his lesson.

Using this opportunity the Hulk soccer kicked Kirby sending him crashing through a dozen trees.

"Poyo!" Kirby getting right back up again without a single scratch.

He ran back at the Hulk and kicked him in the shin.

Hulk roared in pain holding his shin in pain. It was then Kirby came up with a brilliant idea! Getting back to his Warp Star, he quickly flew towards his destination leaving the Avengers alone with the angry Hulk.

"...He didn't ditch us, did he?" Hawkeye asked.

The Hulk charged at the Avengers to vent his frustrations at them.

"That's a yes!"

Or so it seemed until Kirby returned.

With Stark Tower, he was carrying in his stubby hands.

"WHAT?! NOOOOOO!" Tony exclaimed as Kirby slammed the building into Hulk.

"POYO! POYO! POYO! POYO! POYO! POYO! POYO!" Kirby chanted in a mantra beating down on the building with rapid speed before the building exploded.

"WWWWRRRRYYYYYY!" Kirby roared

Tony fell to his knees and let out a squeak at the sight of his destroyed building.

"W-What h-happened?" Bruce Banner emerged from the rubble heavily injured, but still alive.

"Poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby stepped up to Bruce and waved his stubby little arm in a stern manner.

"Um. Hi?" Bruce greeting the pink puffball.

After a moment, he realized Kirby was trying to scold him for causing so much damage.

"Yeah sorry. I can't help it." Bruce explained sheepishly

Kirby tilted his head with a frown.

"PUFFBALL, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

Kirby jumped up in surprise hearin the shout. He turned to see the angry Tony Stark.

"Tony, calm down." Steve chided.

"HE DESTROYED MY BUILDING! I'M RUINED! RUINED!"

"Aren't you rich enough to make a million if you wanted?" Hawkeye questioned

"Everything I had was in that building!" Tony exclaimed

While Tony was busy ranting about his destroyed building. Doctor Doom was watching the whole fight in his castle.

"Impossible! That ball of pink fluff couldn't have done such a thing!"

"Bah! It makes no difference to Doom now. The Hulk did his part perfectly." Doctor Doom gazing at his prize.

Doom noticed the enraged Tony. "What is Stark angered over?" Looking into it, he laughed at the sight of the destroyed building.


End file.
